


Full as a Tick, Shredding Ivory

by nonky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: A/N: Smutty AU for Bride, if human Davis had gone to the wedding instead of Doomsday.Prompt: IMPLICATE





	Full as a Tick, Shredding Ivory

He wanted her. Chloe knew he wanted her, but Davis was grappling with who he was. He didn’t feel like the guy who broke up a wedding and drove off with the bride edging closer to his lap. He didn’t feel like someone who set out to rip up the cosy and sweet home life that made him envious. He was a healer because he knew what it was like to know there was no one on the way to help. He did good things out of a realistic belief that there were enough bad things already happening.

If he was going to mix in the sea of humanity and put himself in reach of the everyday ugliness of people, Davis was going to make a difference. The best he could say about showing up at Chloe’s wedding was that he’d probably put a damper on some drinking at the reception.

He had gotten as far as pulling her hair out of the sculpted curls. He pinned her to the inside of his apartment door – like they were on the run from a wedding mob that would take her back and make her kiss Jimmy by clinking glasses. He had good timing for a first-time wedding crasher. He got there after her walk down the aisle but before the invitation to ‘speak any reservations’ why the marriage couldn’t happen.

Chloe had been tied up in hellish swings of selfishness and honour, before she recognized it was all garbage. She chose Jimmy, and agreed to marry him. Changing her mind wasn’t something she’d set out to do, but it was an organic, natural progression. She couldn’t keep herself exactly as she was forever. She’d met Davis, changed her mind, and that was it. Jimmy would have sore feelings, and they would both be stuck paying their half of the wedding, anyway. She had made a point to have insurance to cover all but this eventuality – changing her mind wasn’t covered.

There was a pause as the minister leafed through his prayer book, and Chloe’s gaze had drifted away from Jimmy and down the rows of seats. She had seen Davis like he was a full-colour figure in a black and white photograph. He was pale, but he was brighter than the sunshine lighting up her big day. He had smiled, incredibly gentle and hopeful, and she felt her feet drifting from Jimmy. Her fiancé actually reached out to help her, thinking her shoes were giving her trouble. When she drew her hand back, Jimmy got the message. He wasn’t fast enough to talk her out of it.

She didn’t run, but she didn’t stop for the people who climbed uncertainly to their feet. She didn’t answer the yelled questions, or look back to the man deflating under the minister’s encouraging grip. Clark and Lois were stunned, her cousin grinning in that slightly insensitive way that showed Lois’ delight in chaos. Davis stayed stiffly sitting down, his shoulders jerking with tension until she stopped at the end of his row. He shoved along without apologies, knowing how hard those steps back down the aisle must have been. He was determined Chloe wouldn’t be going through anything else alone.

They grabbed at each other, and fled, agreeing without any discussion to go to his place. Chloe didn’t know what would become of her things at the apartment. She was ready to let them go. Any sense of loss was held off by a growing excitement low in her belly. Davis had given her his jacket, but the shivers were shocks of emotion. She had upended every bit of her history. Guilt was a part of it, but the largest part was startled joy. She had thought about her thousands of dollars of debts, her elaborate dress and hairstyle, her expectant groom and guests; then leapt in the opposite direction. She had fooled all of them right up to the last second. She had surprised herself most of all.

“I want you to take me,” she told him, swaying in his arms. Davis winced as her thigh rubbed hard along his erection. Chloe could nearly hear his patience grind. She pushed his jacket off her arms. “You’ve been so good and patient, Davis. I love that you’d wait for me. I – love – everything I know about you, and I’m sure I’ll love the things I don’t know yet.”

His brown eyes were hypnotic, sweet and melting with a spark of slow burning heat. He would send her flowers and do this right, but Chloe didn’t need the trappings. She felt the rightness, warm and wet between her legs and pounding in her heart. She dug her fingers into the fine silk of her dress, wrenching at it uselessly. They needed to be naked on each other.

“You’ve just made a really big decision,” he said softly. His hand kneaded in her hair as if he believed she must have a headache to soothe. “You know I love you –“

“Yes, I do know. We’ve done the talking and it got us here, but I’m flying in my head,” Chloe told him. “I’m feverish and crazy and the only thing to do is rip me out of this dress and get on top of me. Please.”

Davis blinked hard, his mouth parted while they breathed closely. His hands drew out from her hair and brushed down her arms. He took her hands and held them, but his body pushed nearer in a telling move. He was pouring out heat. Want was never the question.

“You might regret me, once you hear it all,” he told her seriously, slowly massaging her fingers in his own. There was an engagement ring on one that needed to be sent back to Jimmy, but he wasn’t going to collapse in guilt over it. The timing was wrong for their meeting, but finding Chloe had been right.

“Don’t wuss out on me, Davis,” she teased. “I can guarantee you will regret me on a regular basis. You will look to the sky and pray to whatever will listen to stop me from being who I am in the particular way that’s bugging you. If it didn’t bother you sometimes, we’ll have mistaken our feelings. If we can’t be brave today – on my busted up wedding day – we need to rethink.”

He couldn’t think, wouldn’t allow anything to be wrong about having Chloe in his apartment and halfway to his bed. Inside his fantasies, this had gone on a million ways and not one of them had involved sitting her down for a serious talk about a new five-year plan. He wanted to be a good guy, not a saint.

“That dress had to be expensive,” Davis said. “I don’t even know how to get you out of there.”

He prided himself on not leering as her breasts rose in the low neckline, swelling against the ornate fabric. The soft press of curves to his chest was going to the top of his list of favourite memories, though. Chloe stepped up, tilted on heels that must be killing her.

“Rip it up,” she said, lips held in a wavering smile. “It’s a part of a bigger lie, tying me up. I don’t want to be trapped anymore. I want you to tear it away and fuck me in the shreds of the stupid thing I nearly did with myself.”

His hands ran up her shoulders, around the back. Davis pinched the two sides of the dress and yanked. The zipper gave with a metallic scream; the rest of the fussy structure was falling on itself. Beads and crystals were dropping in a glittery mess to his rug, and he paused at the lingerie lovingly cupping Chloe’s luscious breasts. She poked his side and pushed the fabric down, sighing as it caught on the end of the ruined zipper. Davis gave up on the top and worked his way through the layers of skirt, tearing slits up as far as he could. The decorated middle of the dress was resisting, and he jostled her body as he fisted both hands in the sharp sequins.

Chloe laughed, deep and throaty as more of her body was bared. He kept ripping through the pretty purple silk underneath. Giving up on complete nudity, he yanked the fabric off her pussy and spread her with his fingers. Davis was down on his knees, pulling her thighs forward to him as he tasted warm moisture. He stood up so fast she wobbled, but he was catching her under her ass. He seemed to have more than two hands – too fast to be human hands, at least. She was aloft, long scraps of white rustling, then she was down.

Davis got them to the bed, just barely. He even talked himself out of the single massive thrust that his cock was aching to do. He eased in, sensing acceptance and a little bit of discomfort. He had known Jimmy couldn’t be as big. Psychology alone would have prevented it.

Somehow her nervous breathing told him as much as moans and screams. Chloe told him when his light, steady, polite thrusts were too soft. She grabbed the back of his neck to keep his weight down hard on her body. She pushed bits of skirt out of his way and tore the top of her teddy down until he could lap and nip at her breasts.

“Yes, Davis, good-hard, fuck,” she mumbled, lips blurring in words so low he couldn’t pick out their meaning. “Knew it-“

He wanted to understand what she was telling him – it had to be important to gasp it out with his pushes emptying her lungs forcibly. Chloe’s fingers were pinching and goading, her inner muscles riding him in a pattern he couldn’t map with his sanity. There was the break, coming for both of them. When they both lost all semblance of rational thought, he would comprehend all of it.

She cried out his name as her pussy milked him of any uncertainty, and Chloe proved stronger than he’d imagined. As he jerked and hissed, she steadied him. She watched his face and could tell just from that what he needed to keep himself from collapsing.

“Knew what,” Davis asked a little later. He still had to peel her out of the ruined wedding dress, and had a feeling his work with accident victims would come in handy. In a pinch, he was quick and careful with a pair of shears.

“Knew you,” she mumbled happily. “I looked at you and I knew who you were before you said your name. Something changed inside me, and it was permanent.”

His hand moved from cupping her breast to tracing softly over her heart. “That makes the two of us,” he whispered. 


End file.
